Mop wringers for floor-scrubbing buckets are known, which are adapted to the mouth of the buckets and that have a structure that includes an inverted truncated cone-shaped cavity at its bottom and a side wall with holes, in order to wring the mop, the mop head is introduced therein pressing and rotating the mop.
Other wringers include a structure that comprises a frame for being fastened to the bucket and downwardly converging flexible elements joining in correspondence with a perforated lower base. When the mop is pressed down, the flexible elements press the mop head for wringing and these elements recover their resting position when released.
Among these wringers, there is for example, the invention described in US2002/0066152 comprising a set of narrow flexible sheets that define a truncated cone-shaped space and converging downward in a circular base.
Another example of this type of wringers is the patent EP489237 comprising two symmetric groups of narrow flexible sheets converging toward the bottom, which end in an approximately rectangular base.
Patent ES2238935 discloses a wringer of the type described above, which comprises two separate wringing pieces that are hingely coupled to two parallel shafts arranged in correspondence with some end boxes of the frame-support limited by front facing walls and lower bottoms.
These patents disclose wringers for wringing the mop head of the mop during the process of cleaning and scrubbing the floors of houses and other premises. When scrubbing, the dirt from the floor is collected by the mop head of the mop so that when the mop is wrung, the particles of that dirt fall into the water that is in the bucket and after each wringing, the mop gets wet again in the bucket water so that some of the particles collected in the water go back to the mop.
Conventionally, to avoid this problem it has been chosen to change is the bucket water from time to time with the consequent water cost that this entails. Thus, it is necessary to design a device whereby some particles of dirt existing in the mop head of the mop be retained when said mop head is wrung, so as not to come back to the bucket water and thus extending the cycle time with the same initial water.